


Ice Time

by senashenta



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M, Olympics, Post-injury, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Hiccup are the first male-male pair of figure skaters competing and hoping to get to the Olympics. A few months ago, Hiccup was injured; he's recovered since, but this is their first real practice since he got back on his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Time

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an Olympics AU that nerd-of-the-world, fangirltothefullest and I have tinkered with over on tumblr. :)

**ICE TIME  
** **By Senashenta**

"We still have to pick a new song, you know." Hiccup commented as he laced up his skates.

"Yeah, I know," Came Jack’s reply, a little yawn stifled afterward. It was far too early and he had never been as good at mornings as Hiccup. Having only been up for an hour at this point, blue eyes were still somewhat sleep-fogged, though they would clear the instant the partners stepped onto the ice.

"Really, Jack, we don’t have much time left." The brunet sighed, rubbing one hand against his left knee absently, and then pushed to his feet. Turning to face Jack, he let his arms cross and watched the other boy continue readying himself. "We have to have a song before we can work on the choreography."

This time Jack rolled his eyes. He finished tightening his skates and then looked up at Hiccup, lips quirked in a little half-smile. “You worry too much.”

"No." Hiccup informed him, " _you_ don’t worry _enough_. _I_ worry _just the right amount_. If we’re going to be in the next competition, we need to start practicing.”

The older of the two gave a chuckle at that. He stood, stretching his arms out in front of himself, and yawned again, this time widely. “You want me to think of songs at four-thirty in the morning? We’ll end up skating to freaking Gangam Style or something.”

"Ugh." Hiccup made a face and resisted the urge to smack Jack upside the head for that one. "We’d get laughed right off the ice."

"Exactly. So lets’ just practice and talk about this later. When I’m, yanno, _awake_.”

There was a little more grumbling from Hiccup, but eventually the brunet just huffed a sigh and agreed, mostly because they only had the rink booked for a couple of hours and they needed to get as much practice in as possible in that time.

When they actually headed out to the ice, though, he paused before setting foot on it. One hand reached to grab at the edge of the bleachers—and only a second later, Jack stepped up beside him and slid an arm around his waist. Hiccup was gently tugged against the other boy’s hip, then, and forced a smile before he glanced up at him.

"It’ll be fine."

"Yeah, I… I know."

This would be their first real practice together since Hiccup’s accident. He had been back on his feet from it for nearly a year, yes, but it had taken that long just for him to work up the strength in his leg again. Three months ago he had put his skates back on for the first time, and since then he and Jack had skated together, but they hadn’t tried any of the throws, catches, jumps and tricks that were so important to professional figure skating.

Today they were going to get back into the swing of things with one of their routines from before Hiccup had gotten hurt. A test-run before they began working on a new routine for the next senior-level competition in four months time. And even giving themselves four whole months to practice, that was cutting it awfully close, really. Ideally they would have more time than that to perfect their dance, but it would have to do. Particularly since Jack was being stubborn about picking out a song.

"Hey," Jack’s hand tightened against Hiccup’s waist, and he ducked his head a little to meet his partner’s eyes. "If your leg starts bothering you, just let me know, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt again…"

Jack carried a lot of guilt over Hiccup’s injury. The brunet had fallen during one of their practices and broken his leg rather badly and Jack blamed himself for not catching Hiccup, for slipping and letting the other boy down, even though Hiccup didn’t blame him in the least.

Now the freckled teen smiled reassuringly and lifted his eyes from the ice again to look up at Jack. “Jack, I’ll be alright.”

"But if your leg starts—"

"I promise I’ll let you know." Hiccup assured him. "I won’t push it."

Jack still looked worried. So Hiccup just smiled a bit more and leaned up to kiss him gently. “Worrywart.”

The taller of the two had to laugh at that, a smile that brightened his face and made his eyes sparkle again. “Look who’s talking.”


End file.
